Of Princesses and Dragons
by Punk-Out
Summary: Zechs tries to fulfull his dream, but encounters a little problem with the Dragon in his fairytale.


**Of Princesses and Dragons**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**Pairings: One-sided 6x2, 5x2, 3x4**

**Warnings: Implied shojo-ai, yaoi, swearing, little lime.**

We crept across the decrepit looking bridge, lava from beneath us spitting, sizzling against the rock. Drawing our swords, me and my fellow knights-

"Zechs, you can stop the monologue now," a voice from behind said as a blonde boy in white and baby blue robes pushed past him grumpily, storming into the foreboding castle. Another blonde, Zechs, cried out in shock, waving his hands and calling for him to stop.

A short haired woman came up behind him, placing a hand on his arm to calm him. "Its no use Zechs, you _know_ Quatre didn't want to be dragged out here on your near suicide mission to rescue your princess," she said, shaking her head as she walked past him.

"But Noin! It's my _dream_ to rescue a princess and make her my bride so we can both live happily ever after together! I can't live if I don't fulfill it!" Zechs said as he ran after her and his friend.

Inside, Quatre grumbled as he walked, kicking a stone out of his way. "Why did _I_ have to come? Why not Heero? I'd rather be in bed with Trowa, relaxing, or taking a nice, hot bath, but _nooo_. Prince _charming_ just _had_ to 'come _rescue_ the princess! Bloody assholes."

The blonde blinked minutely, stopping to think clearly.

…Where was the dragon?

A soft giggle caught his attention, and he turned, just in time to see a boy, no older then him, fey skin seemingly glowing in the pale light, move like a ghost across the wide room, rounding sharply to take a hidden stairway, skirts twirling around his ankles. He was followed by a long black shadow.

Blinking large cerulean eyes, Quatre shook his head as another giggle echoed quietly through the room, followed by a muffled thump of a heavy wooden door closing. Quatre knew that sound well, as he ad his lover had made it many times in the past.

Shaking his head, the blonde backed through the entrance, passing his two friends who were headed inside. Zechs looked at him, shocked. He had not expected the other blond to back out so quickly. Placing a hand on Quatre's shoulder, much like Noin to for him earlier, Zechs tugged him back in.

"C'mon Quatre, we're almost there! Don't back out now!" he said happily, pulling him inside the castle, still talking. "It won't be that bad! Really all we have to do is avoid the dragon and get the princess, and we're home free!"

Quatre shook his head again. "First off, I don't think that your 'princess' is really a princess at all, and secondly, I don't really think we'll be able to 'avoid' the dragon, as you so eloquently put it."

Zechs snorted. "Oh poppycock! Of _course_ we'll be able to avoid the dragon, and of _course_ the princess is a princess! She _has_ to be! Why else would she be called a _princess_?!" Noin sighed, slapping her hand against he forehead. _'That's it,'_ she thought hopelessly, _'I'm going for girls from now on.'_

Quatre groaned, burying his face in his hands. When he spoke, his voice was muffled. "Fine. Fine! I'll help, but you aren't going to like it," he said, leading them to the stairway up to the heavy wooden door that had slammed just minutes before.

Giggles and moans were heard from inside, along with a suspicious creaking. Zechs, feeling well on his way to becoming unapprised, decided to ignore the sounds, and the signs, that something was not right, and his beloved 'princess' wouldn't be _sleeping_ in her bed, but doing something else.

Pushing open the door, the blond man smiled, freezing as his longhaired brunette princess sitting in an unidentified persons lap, with only her silk underskirt and her unlaced corset covering her, greeted him. A pair of tanned hands groped her bottom, one sliding down to lift the silk up, revealing one white leg.

A moan fell from the mans lips, causing the one on top of him to giggle again. Noin slowly shook her head. "Well," she said at last, still staring at the scene, "at least we avoided the dragon." Quatre shook his head again.

"Not really," he muttered as Zechs whined, catching the couple's attention. Large violet eyes, followed by a pair of narrowed ebony, looked at them, and the presumed woman slowly slid off her lover, turning to face them.

"Well, someone's finally thought to come and rescue me from the 'horrible dragon', but it seems they've come a mite to late." Zechs and Noin were shocked that the scantily clad person's voice was so deep.

Black eyes narrowed further, tanned skin taking on a greenish tinge. The brunette looked over to his lover, sighed, shaking his head, then turned back to the trio in the doorway. "I think it's time you leave, 'Fei's been a little cranky lately, and needs to, er, 'blow off a little steam', so I would be running if I were you."

Flames seeped form the Chinese mans nostrils as scales began to form over smooth skin and hard muscles. Standing from the bed, his arousal still prominent through white pants, he slowly walked towards the retreating group, his body still shifting and changing.

Duo winced slightly as screams rose from downstairs, and then quiet, then more screams and a burning sent floated up into the room. Duo crinkled his nose, waving a hand in front of his face to ward away the disgusting smell of burning hair.

Sighing, he stripped himself down to his underwear, folding the skirts and corset neatly and setting them in a pile, and spread himself on the bed for his lover. Making himself comfortable, he prepared to wait a little while as his lover tortured the unfortunate soul that dared disturb their private time. Woe is those who anger the dragon.

When he opened his eyes again, he found Wufei hovering over him, a smirk planted on his lips as he slowly bent down, touching their lips together. Duo hummed appreciatively, licking his lips for a taste of his lover when Wufei pulled back.

Pulling the dragon down on top of him, Duo kissed him, wrapping long legs around the trim waist. Pulling back for breath, the brunette smiled up at his boyfriend.

"What'd you do to them?" he asked, trying to keep his tone innocently curious. Wufei wasn't fooled. Swooping down again, the black haired teen nipped at Duo's lip, suckling it gently. "Not them, just him. The longhaired blond is no longer longhaired. Nor is he blond."

Duo blinked, arms wrapped around the tan neck. He shook his head, moaning enthusiastically as his lover grinded against him. "Good."

**There, my Shrek parody is finished. :) I hope you all enjoyed. Eh, sorry to Zechs fans, I love him, but I needed a person to play the "Brave knight". I was going to use Heero, but… well… Yeah.**


End file.
